Secrets
by MissHeatherMichelle
Summary: Sharpay has a secret, but what happens when the secret gets out of control? Kelpay SharpayXKelsi


Okay so this is something I wrote out of my new obsession for Kelpay =] Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The house was quiet. The only noise heard through out the mansion were the soft giggles coming from a room upstairs. Inside that room to girls were laying comfortably on the bed underneath a thin sheet silently stealing kisses from one another.

"I love you." Sharpay says after the brunette kisses her on the lips softly. The brunette just smiles and moves her kisses down the blonde's neck making her giggle. Sharpay was ticklish on her neck and Kelsi knew that.

"I love you too." The brunette finally says looking back up at the blonde, making her smile widely at her. Kelsi just returns the smile before continuing her kisses down the blonde's neck to her shoulder.

Kelsi moved down Sharpay's arm, kissing every inch of the blonde's soft tan skin. She loved Sharpay's body and couldn't get enough. She knew every single, scratch, bruise, scar and freckle on the blonde's body. 'Except this one.' Kelsi thinks looking at a well formed bruise on Sharpay's arm.

"Baby what happened?" she asks looking up at the blonde. Sharpay just looks down and sees what Kelsi was looking at. She immediately tensed looking down at the dark purple spot on her arm.

"You bit me remember?" The blonde says with a mischievous grin. It was true Kelsi did bite her a lot during sex. Not that she minded. It was a hot and good kind of pain.

Kelsi just looks at her skeptically. "Babe I don't bite you on your arm." She says looking up at the blonde, questions flooding her eyes. She wanted to know how Sharpay got such a horrible bruise and why she was lying about it.

"Oh yeah I ran into the door." Sharpay says nervously. "You know how clumsy I am." She adds before Kelsi can comment.

Kelsi decides to leave it at that. She didn't want to bother her about it any longer. She brought her hand up and slowly ran her fingers over it making the blonde flinch. "Sorry." She says quietly before bending down, placing a soft kiss on the bruise.

Sharpay just smiles at her before pulling her up capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. "I love you." The blonde whispers against the smaller girls lips.

Kelsi presses her lips against Sharpay's again before pulling back and replying, "I love you too."

"What time is it?" Sharpay asks looking at the brunette on top of her.

Kelsi leans over Sharpay more to where she can see her clock on her bedside table. "Almost midnight." She says making Sharpay jump off almost knocking Kelsi onto the floor. "What's wrong baby?"

"I was supposed to be home almost an hour ago." She says, frantically placing her clothes back on her body.

"Well just spend the night here." Kelsi says grabbing Sharpay's hands trying to pull her back into bed.

Sharpay just lets go of Kelsi and puts on her shirt. "Kelsi I can't. my dad will be pissed." She says placing her shoes on her feet. "I have to go."

"Okay." Kelsi says getting up off the bed to tell her girlfriend goodbye. "I love you." She says placing a kiss on the blonde's lips.

"I love you too." Sharpay replies, resting her head against Kelsi's forehead.

"Call me when you get home." Kelsi says making the blonde nod. Sharpay leans forward capturing the brunette's lips once again before turning and rushing out the door to her car.

SharpayXKelsi

Sharpay quietly opens up her front door before bending down, taking her heels off being as quiet as possible as she walks through the house, hoping not wake her dad. She lets out a sigh of relief when she finally reaches her room with out a sound.

She pulls out her cell phone dialing Kelsi's number in order to tell her she made it home when she hears her bedroom door slam open. Sharpay quickly turns around to see her father standing there with an angry look on his face and a beer bottle in one hand.

"Dad." Sharpay says as he steps closer to her. "Dad I'm sorry I was late. We fell asleep and lost track of time. It won't happen again." She rambles backing away from him as he continues forward.

Sharpay stops as she feels her back hit the wall causing her cell to fall out of her hand. Her dad takes a few more steps to where he is standing only inches away from her. He was wasted. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"You disobeyed me!" He yells slapping her across the face.

Sharpay just looks back up at him, tears forming in her eyes. "Dad I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me." She begs, looking at him with pleading eyes.

Vance just smirks at her before knocking her to the ground. "Too late! You broke the rules and now you have to be punished!" he says before kicking her right in the ribs.

Sharpay screams as her hands fly to her side hoping to ease the pain some how. He then pulls her up by her hair causing her to scream out again. "Dad! Please stop!" she pleads.

Vance punches her in the face not even acknowledging her pleas. Vance then pulls off his belt before hitting her with it repeatedly causing her to cry out in pure pain.

Sharpay looks to her left and sees her guitar leaning against the wall. She reaches over, grabbing it, hitting him with it, knocking him to the ground. Sharpay takes this chance to quickly get up only to have a searing pain shoot up her side.

Sharpay just clenches her teeth and grips on to her side before making her way out of the room. She reaches the stairs when she feels something grab onto her wrist. She turns to see her father with blood dripping down his forehead looking mad as hell.

Sharpay struggles to get free from him, but his grasp was too strong. Vance pulls back his belt getting ready to bring it down on Sharpay but gets stopped as a knee hit him in his most private spot. He quickly let go of Sharpay causing her to lose her balance, tumbling down the stairs.

Sharpay rolls down the stairs and just lays there motionless. She looked up and saw her dad making his way down to her, but she couldn't move. Everything just started to blur.

Sharpay then heard something collapse next to her and slowly opened her eyes to see her father laying unconscious next to her.

Confused, Sharpay looked to her side to see Kelsi standing beside her with a pot in her hand. "Kelsi." Sharpay whispers looking at the brunette.

Kelsi quickly drops the pan and kneels down by Sharpay's side. "Oh my god baby." She says frantically grabbing the blonde's hand.

"How did you know to come?" Sharpay asks looking up at her girlfriend; her savior.

"You called me and never hung up. I heard everything and came as fast as I could." Kelsi explains making the blonde nod slightly. "We have to get you to the hospital." Kelsi says standing up.

Sharpay just nods as Kelsi bends down, scooping the blonde up in her arms. "I love you." Sharpay says snuggling up to brunette and closing her eyes.

"I love you too baby. You're going to be okay." She says carrying the blonde out to the car. Sharpay just nods before drifting into unconsciousness…

SharpayXKelsi

At the hospital Kelsi was pacing around the waiting room like a maniac. Sharpay had been with the doctors for an hour and had still not heard anything. She was extremely worried. "Your going to burn a hole in the floor if you don't sit down." Kelsi hears Chad's voice say.

She turns around and looks at all the others. Everyone was there, Gabriella, Troy, Taylor, Chad and Ryan. "She'll be okay." Gabriella says standing up, walking over to Kelsi.

Kelsi just looks at Gabriella a minute before breaking into tears. Gabriella pulls Kelsi forward wrapping her in a big hug. "I can't lose her." Kelsi cries as Gabriella tries her best to comfort the distressed girl.

"You won't." Ryan says. "She's strong she'll pull through." He says making Kelsi pull back in look at him.

"Yeah your right." She says wiping away her tears. He was right. Sharpay was the strongest person she knew. She could get through anything. "Ryan did you know about this?" Kelsi asks quietly.

Ryan just shakes his head slowly, looking down. "No." he says quietly. He felt horrible finding out what had happen. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it. I mean he was her brother for gods sake how had he not noticed.

"Hey don't beat yourself up." Taylor says nudging him. She knew what he was thinking. That it was all his fault. "It's not your fault. No one knew." She says making him nod slowly.

"Sharpay's family?" the all hear making them turn their heads to see a doctor staring at them.

"How is she?!" Kelsi almost shouts as Gabriella places her arm around the girls waist telling her to calm down.

"She has two broken ribs and sprained ankle along with multiply bruises and scratches. She also had a minor concussion." He says making Kelsi snap her eyes shut in order to keep in tears.

"Is she going to be okay?" Kelsi asks making him nod.

"Yeah she's fine. She can go home tomorrow and we'll schedule a follow up later." He says making Kelsi sigh relief.

"Can we see her?" Gabriella asks knowing they all wanted to see her.

"Probably just one of you for tonight. She needs rest." He says before walking away.

Gabriella moves her arm from Kelsi's waist and pushes her slightly. "Go." She says making the brunette look back at Ryan.

"Go ahead I'll see her tomorrow." He says making the brunette nod before slowly walking into the hospital room.

KelsiXSharpay

Ryan pulls up to his house and sees police cars in the driveway. Kelsi had called the cops on the way to the hospital. He gets out of the car and walks up towards the door when he sees a police officer walking his dad out to the car; handcuffs on.

"Son thank god you hear!" His dad says with a sigh of relief. "Tell them this is all a misunderstanding. You know I would never hurt you or Sharpay." He says making Ryan glare at him.

"I don't think so." Ryan says, with venom in his voice. Vance just looks at him desperately. "I can't believe you." Ryan says angrily.

"Son I didn't touch her!" Vance yells trying to get through to his son. Ryan just shakes his head at his father and his desperate pleas to help him.

"Take him." Ryan says to the officer. The man just nods and walks Vance off the car. Ryan just stands there watching as Vance begs for Ryan to do something.

After placing him in the car Ryan just watches as they drive him away. He watches until he couldn't see the red and blue flashing lights any longer then shook his head walking inside his house.

SharpayXKelsi

Kelsi opens the door to Sharpay's room and almost collapses at what she saw. Sharpay was laying on the bed with a wrap around her ankle, bandages wrapped around her ribs and bruises and scratches covering her body.

Kelsi walked in a little father and saw Sharpay with her eyes closed. She looked so small and vulnerable laying in that huge white bed.

Kelsi slowly walked over to a chair that was next to her bed sitting down. She reached up and took Sharpay's hand in hers as she massaged her thumb over the back of it. "Kelsi?" Sharpay says barely above a whisper.

Kelsi looks up and sees the blonde staring at her with her big brown eyes. "I thought you were asleep." Kelsi says making the blonde shake her head.

The two just stayed there and looked at each other for a moment not knowing exactly what to say to the other. Sharpay then noticed a bruise forming on Kelsi's cheek. She raised up her hand slowly running her fingers over it making Kelsi wince.

"Did he do that?" she asks, tears forming in her eyes. It was one thing for him to hurt her, but to hurt Kelsi that was a whole other story.

Kelsi just nods her head slowly. "Yeah."

"I'm so sorry." Sharpay says, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Kelsi just shakes her head violently. "No. This wasn't your fault baby. Don't even think that okay?" she says trying to get through to the blonde.

"If I would-

"No!" the brunette interrupts. "This was not your fault and I am not even going to let you think that okay?" she asks giving the blonde a stern stare. Sharpay just nods at the brunette not having anything to say. Sharpay then looks up at the ceiling letting out a sigh. "What is it?" Kelsi asks.

Sharpay just looks back at the brunette with glassy eyes. "I'm scared." Sharpay admits as the tears finally fall freely from her eyes.

Kelsi crawls onto Sharpay's bed taking her into her arms best she could without hurting her. "I am not going to let anything else happen to you baby I promise." She says making the blonde nod and snuggle into her. "I love you so much." Kelsi says placing a kiss top of the blonde's head.

"I love you too." Sharpay says snuggling into the brunette more, holding onto her for dear life.

* * *

Okay so yeahh that was it =] I want to thank Sam for helping me with this idea! I love you and i am soooo glad you are back home! =]


End file.
